Mi Tesoro
by TheWhiteDemon
Summary: He misses his little tesoro. It's to be expected, she has been dead for over 200 years. Family angst. Rated T for mentions of death.


_Yeah_  
>I<em> know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now<br>But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
>Straighten up little soldier<br>Stiffen up that upper lip  
>What you crying about?<br>You got me_

"You've always been so hardened when everyone was around, but I know that when we went to sleep, you would cry your eyes out babe. You just wanted to do as I told you and not cry."

_Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
>Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had<br>I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
>I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry<br>Cause you're scared, I ain't there?_

"You kicked and screamed when I took you home. You were still a _bebe_, but I knew that you just wanted to be with her: your mom."

_Daddy's with you in your prayers  
>No more crying, wipe them tears<br>Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
>We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it<br>Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?  
>Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it<em>

"You knew that_ tu papi _would be there for you, so you began to trust me, just like Lovi. We did it together, we became great. I did it all for you, because you were one of my only blood children."

_We're all we got in this world  
>When it spins, when it swirls<br>When it whirls, when it twirls  
>Two little beautiful girls<br>Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
>I know it's confusing you<em>

"You and Dolores never really understood why I did all that I did; it confused you. I did everything for _tu e tus ermanos e ermanas_, though."

_Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
>I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems<br>The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
>All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see<br>Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_

"I didn't want you to know how tu mama died, but you did. I tried to hard to keep you from knowing how you came into this world, but I knew that every time I turned my back you would give me this scared look, like you thought I would hurt you next. I know that feeling, I gave my 'old man' that same look."

_We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
>But things have gotten so bad between us<br>I don't see us ever being together ever again  
>Like we used to be when we were teenagers<br>But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
>I guess it was never meant to be<br>But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
>But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep<br>Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

"_Tu mama y yo_, we didn't want it to end like how it did. I never wanted to hurt her, but I guess that it was just what needed to happen. I would have never had you had I not met her, had I not conquered her. I just, I just didn't want it to end that way."

_It's funny  
>I remember back one year when daddy had no money<br>Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
>And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me<br>Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em  
>I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying<br>Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
>But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom<br>And at the time every house that we lived in  
>Either kept getting broken into and robbed<br>Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
>Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college<br>Almost had a thousand dollars til someone broke in and stole it  
>And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart<em>

"We weren't always so rich, remeber? Belle and I tried as hard as we did to make sure that you all had enough, but somewhere in there I didn't treat you all right. I just drowned myself in liquor and Belle grew tired."

_And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
>Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back<br>On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
>And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara<br>And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
>And flew you and momma out to see me<br>But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
>Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it<br>And you and Laney were to young to understand it  
>Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit<em>

_"_You remeber that, don't you? I had everyone in the palm of my hand and I abused that power. I remember fighting against Eyebrows and then everything went down hill from there. You all left. One by one."

_And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
>I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand<br>Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
>Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing<br>Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
>To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now<br>Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
>Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here<br>I like the sound of that, yeah  
>It's got a ring to it don't it?<br>Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_

"You left, along with several of your siblings. I'm sorry for the way it all had to end; I didn't want it to end this way. _Dios_, I didn't want it to end at all, but everything has too. Like my relationship with your mother, with Belle, my Golden Age, you. I look back to all those portaits and pictures of you and wonder how you would have looked like had you grown-up. Papi is still here, waiting for the day when he'll see his little _'tesoro'_. All of us are still waiting for you to write back."

_And if you ask me too  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird<br>I'mma give you the world  
>I'mma buy a diamond ring for you<br>I'mma sing for you  
>I'll do anything for you to see you smile<br>And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
>I'mma break that birdies neck<br>I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
>And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)<em>

"I just want to let you know that I'm still here for you. Papi's going to bounce back for you mi tesoro. Even if it means going through hell, I'll make you proud of me."

Antonio looked at the grave and placed the red dahlias right next to the pink and yellow ones. He didn't noticed the little girl smiling at the grave as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


End file.
